


Some Days

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис нечасто чувствует себя добычей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Крис входит в номер и чуть ли не спотыкается о задравшийся край ковра. Пакет со стаканом кофе падает из рук, и на пестром шоколадно-молочном паркете разливается большое терпко пахнущее пятно. Жидкость добирается до светлого ковра, пропитывает его, но Крис этого не замечает — он взгляда не может отвести от развалившегося в кресле Зака. 

Они расстались где-то час назад, и Крис был уверен, что Зак уже давно спит, восполняя недостаток сна — тот постоянно жаловался, что глаза у него слипаются, а сознание мутное и восприятие нечеткое. Как он вообще умудряется отыгрывать в таком состоянии — Крис не представляет. 

Дверь медленно закрывается, на последних сантиметрах поддаваясь порыву сквозняка и с грохотом захлопываясь — Крис почти подпрыгивает от неожиданности и шумно сглатывает, чувствуя сильную сухость во рту и слабость в ногах. Колени подрагивают, когда он пытается сделать шаг, так что у него получается только нелепо переступить с ноги на ногу. Крис судорожно сжимает пальцы, ловя ощущение горячего бумажного пакета с картонным стаканом кофе, но в руке ничего нет, и он трогает пустоту. Пальцы его похожи на сломанные ветки, и Крис бездумно собирает кулак, пряча свои эмоции за показательной силой. 

Зак смотрит на него из глубокого кресла кораллового цвета, смотрит тяжело, почти придавливает к полу — Крис пытается шевельнуться, но у него не выходит. Он дергается еще раз, сдвигаясь на пару сантиметров, но снова застывает, как кролик перед удавом, загипнотизированный темными, почти черными глазами и их опасной бездонной глубиной. 

Крис видел, как Зак умеет перевоплощаться, его всегда восхищало это умение, но никогда прежде, никогда до этого мгновения он не чувствовал на себе все, на что способен Зак. Обычно доставалось остальным, теперь же настал черед Криса. 

Мурашки бегут по телу, Крис ежится, прогоняя неловкое чувство, поводит плечами и вытягивает шею, будто пытаясь уклониться от надоедливого ощущения. Зак наклоняет голову вперед, вонзая в Криса пристальный взгляд исподлобья, и делает глубокий вдох — Крис видит, как высоко поднимается грудь Зака. Крис еще отчетливее чувствует себя тем, кого скоро съедят. 

Дрожь зарождается в кончиках пальцев, проходит по рукам, ключицам и истаивает, как будто ее и не было, оставляя после себя знакомое Крису томление. В груди становится тепло и тесно — его распирает, и он пытается отвести взгляд, отвернуться, но у него не получается. Крис начинает дышать чаще — это тяжело, но выходит, он сглатывает и стремительно облизывает губы, вздрагивая, когда глаза Зака прослеживают за движением языка. 

Крису становится жарко. Он пробует ухмыльнуться, скинуть напряжение, заполнившее комнату как желе, вязкое словно смола, но Зак никак не реагирует на его попытки сделать хоть что-нибудь. Зак не отвлекается — он буравит Криса взглядом, и ему становится не по себе оттого, что по венам вместо ожидаемого и логичного страха струится возбуждение.

Зак откидывается на спинку кресла, ведет ладонью по бедру — медленно, как будто незаметно для самого себя — и кладет руку на пах. Крис только теперь замечает, что Зак тоже на взводе — выпуклость под грубой на вид джинсой так и привлекает взгляд, и Крис смотрит не отрываясь, словно если отвернется, то умрет на месте. 

Зак выдыхает сквозь зубы, широко расставляет ноги, расстегивая ремень и молнию, изгибается слегка, доставая из виднеющегося темно-зеленого белья налитой и толстый член. Крис глядит как завороженный, не находя в себе сил отвести глаза. Желания, впрочем, тоже. В этом есть что-то порочное, грязное — смотреть, как другой мужчина ласкает себя, сжимает себя, грубо, жестко касается головки — так, как ему надо. Крис вдруг понимает, что пытается запомнить, как нравится Заку, чтобы при случае обязательно повторить. 

Зак запускает в трусы вторую ладонь, едва морщась, когда тыльная сторона касается острых зубчиков молнии и царапает кожу. По движениям Крис видит, что Зак не торопится доставать руку, и мысль горячей вспышкой пронзает его: Зак добрался до яиц, и сейчас он мнет их, перекатывает в пальцах, оттягивает — так, как делал не раз на виду. Крис чувствует, что ему становится слишком мало воздуха, и расстегивает пуговицы рубашки поло, мотает головой, моргая, но ощущение не проходит. Зак все так же дрочит перед Крисом, а Крис все так же возбуждается от этого сильнее и сильнее — ноги уже просто подкашиваются, а дыхание спирает. Кровь приливает к щекам, и Крис трет лицо со злостью, с каким-то нелогичным отчаянием. Зак все такой же бесстрастный — только глаза его опять приковывают к себе, едва Крис поднимает взгляд. 

Движения Зака замедляются, они ленивы — он держит член крепко и вдруг сплевывает на вторую ладонь, меняя руку, и уверенно обхватывает ствол пальцами, проезжаясь большим по головке. Та темно-розовая, блестящая и — Крис помнит — гладкая, солоноватая. Ее очень приятно ощущать во рту, на языке. 

Атмосфера сгущается. Крис инстинктивно, не отдавая себе отчета, подается вперед, но Зак прищуривается, и Крис застывает на месте. Зак вскидывает бедра, имитируя акт, трахает кольцо из пальцев, и Крис неосознанно облизывается, чувствуя, как во рту выступила слюна. Он сглатывает и снова облизывается, оставляя на губах влажный след, закусывает губу, втягивая ее в рот и сжимает зубами, лижет ее, перемежая боль от укуса лаской. 

Зак чуть склоняет голову набок, в глазах его Крис читает ярость, улавливает злой вопрос, после которого не может быть ничего хорошего. Он резко выдыхает, а Зак меняет позу, выпрямляясь — становится понятно, что Зак готов. Крис ощущает его нетерпение; его жар, кажется, достигает Криса, путая последние мысли, завязывая их в гордиевы узлы, и комната мутнеет. Крис расстегивает джинсы, оглядывается, замечая стол, и идет к нему, по пути стягивая брюки. Оголив зад, Крис ложится животом на столешницу — осторожно опускается, прижимая член к дереву — и морщится. Полированная поверхность холодит кожу живота, Крис вздрагивает, чувствуя волнение и толику страха перед неизвестностью. 

Зака не видно. Зака не слышно. Крис замечает только собственное шумное дыхание, с каждой секундой становящееся все более оглушительным. Сердце начинает колотиться в ушах с дикой скоростью, и Крис утыкается лбом в столешницу, зажмуриваясь. Он боится и ждет. Зак касается его неожиданно — Криса подбрасывает, как от шокера, когда он чувствует на ягодицах горячие ладони. Зад тут же покрывается мурашками, незаметные волоски встают дыбом, и Зак, зная это, ведет руками близко-близко к коже. Крис чувствует жар, чувствует слабую, но раздражающую щекотку, когда кожа рук задевает волоски, и едва удерживается от того, чтобы не привстать на цыпочках, не ткнуться задницей в руки Зака. Тот задирает рубашку, поднимая ее до плеч, наклоняется к спине Криса, и, прежде чем почувствовать на своих лопатках дыхание, он ощущает, как расселины касается головка члена. Криса словно швыряет в ледяную воду, а затем в кипяток, он теряет себя на минуту, зажимается внутри, желая, чтобы Зак вошел в него. Крис кусает губу, та начинает кровить, но он не стонет, нет, не стонет. Не сейчас. Еще не время. 

Зак прикусывает кожу на лопатке, лижет укус, присасывается, опаляя горячим дыханием. Крис знает, что метка будет жечь при каждом движении, гореть клеймом под одеждой, никому не видная. Крису будет стыдно, а Зак станет прятать торжество в глубине черных глаз, и победа будет мелькать во взгляде каждый раз, как они с Крисом взглянут друг на друга. Крис не удержится от этого, он никогда не удерживается. 

Он упирается руками в стол, приподнимается над поверхностью, подставляя плечи, откидывает голову, доверяясь. Зак хмыкает, и Крис ощущает необоснованную эйфорию от этого незаметного одобрения в его голосе. Зак толкает его, заставляя лечь обратно, и Крис падает, подставив под голову скрещенные руки.

Зак сжимает его ягодицы, разводит их в стороны, открывая взгляду дырку, все еще не закрывшуюся до конца после утреннего секса. Крис мимолетно думает, что не выдержал бы сейчас подготовки, что все, что он желает — это чтобы Зак ему вставил. И он удивляется, когда Зак опускается на колени, и раскрывает рот в немом крике — теперь уже на стон просто не хватает сил. Голоса нет, и Крис зажмуривается, покусывает костяшки пальцев, кусает ладонь до синяков, пока Зак вылизывает его анус. Он обводит языком края дырки, проникает внутрь, задевая нежную кожу нутра, прижимается лицом к заду Криса, проталкиваясь глубже. Крис извивается, сжимает ладони в кулаки, а потом не выдерживает и, прижимаясь щекой к столешнице, заводит руки за спину и раскрывает себя для Зака. Тот выдыхает прямо внутрь него, и Криса простреливает очередным ярким ощущением — он приподнимается на носочки, насаживаясь на язык. Зак придерживает его за бедра, не давая привстать, и Крис извивается на столе, злясь от бессилия и желания получить больше. 

Когда Зак отстраняется, Крис замирает и даже задерживает дыхание, чувствуя панику: неужели все? Но нет, его зада касаются пальцы, лезут внутрь, смазывая, раздвигаются в нем, делая его шире — под Зака. Он шипит, напрягает ягодицы, и Зак шлепает его по левой, прижигая кожу. Крис дергается и сдавленно мычит, тут же затыкаясь — вспоминает о неозвученном, несформулированном даже для себя обещании не издавать ни звука. 

Зак приставляет к анусу член, водит головкой по промежности — от мошонки до дырки, готовой, пульсирующей. Крис знает, что тот растягивает себе удовольствие, что еще немного — и все начнется. И когда Зак, надавив, проталкивает в него головку, Крис напрягается, фокусируется на ощущении того, как сфинктер растягивается, и изгибается, подставляясь. Зак хватает его за плечи, заставляя приподняться над столом, впивается пальцами над ключицей, делая больно, и вгоняет член так резко, что бьется мошонкой о мошонку. Крис взвивается, распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как те начинают слезиться от боли. Зак держит крепко, движется медленно, мучительно медленно, выходя, и так же, не торопясь — издеваясь — толкается внутрь. Крис сжимается, и Зак шипит, вцепляется сильнее, вгоняя ногти в шею. Крис опускается вниз, сбивая его с ритма, Зак в ответ замирает, и Крис жалеет, что вообще решился на что-то. Ему нравится, когда член Зака в нем, нравится, когда именно им он растянут, но не нравится, что это происходит сейчас — когда Крису так хочется простого жесткого бессмысленного секса. 

Зак притягивает его к себе, вынуждает прогнуться в пояснице и упереться в плечо затылком, и Крис поддается, выполняя. Ему неудобно, но в этом, оказывается, есть свой кайф — покоряться Заку, и он отпускает себя наконец, вдавливая пальцы в предплечье, которым Зак перехватил его горло. 

Зак в отместку толкается неожиданно резко — Крис прижимается бедрами к столу, тот скрипит, но не двигается с места, а вот стоящие на нем приборы жалобно звякают, отмечая событие. Крис ухмыляется бессмысленно и безумно, облизывает губы и поворачивает голову, пытаясь поцеловать Зака, но тот уклоняется, второй рукой отворачивая его лицо от себя. Крис скалится, рывком оборачивается и кусает его за руку, сжимает зубы, вырывая прямо на ухо короткое емкое «Сука». Зак срывается с ритма, безнадежно сбивается, начиная вытрахивать из Криса последние силы, и это ему удается, потому что Крис выпускает ладонь изо рта. Зак пользуется моментом и прижимает руку к его губам, предотвращая возможность повторного укуса. Крис не теряется: высовывает кончик языка и вылизывает солоноватую влажную ладонь, Зак стонет, рывками вколачиваясь в него. У Криса завтра будут синяки на бедрах — по прямой полосе на каждом, потому что стол врезается в кожу, это неприятно, это отвлекает, но Крис научился уже превращать боль в приятную острую приправу. С Заком иначе нельзя. 

Тот будто передумывает — дергает его грубо, отводит руку ото рта и поворачивает голову к себе, заставляя Криса изогнуться совсем невозможным образом. Но он и сейчас поддается. Зак держит его лицо за подбородок и прижимается губами к губам, надавливая так, что Крису больно, но он все равно улыбается, намеренно зля Зака. Тот с рыком подается вперед, врываясь в его тело особенно сильно, отчего Крис вздрагивает, и целует его, кусая. Крис думает, что завтра нельзя будет показываться на площадке с такими губами, что все поймут, и за это нужно открутить Заку яйца, но не делает ничего, чувствуя, как близок. Зак начинает толкаться в него совсем бездумно, слепо шарить по торсу, задирая рубашку и сжимая соски, и так напряженные. Крис распахивает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и с громким протяжным стоном кончает, выплескиваясь на столешницу. Пара капель попадает на сервиз, но Криса это только смешит. 

Зак стонет почти болезненно, зажмуривается, сжимая Криса в своих руках, и изливается внутрь него. Крис морщится, но позволяет ему это, старательно не думая, что не позволить у него при всем желании не получится. Зак наваливается на него, придавливая к столу, Крис возмущенно пыхтит, и тот отстраняется, вытаскивая из зада член. По ногам почти сразу начинает течь сперма, быстро остывая, и до колена она доходит уже прохладной. 

К этому ощущению Крис не мог привыкнуть очень долго. 

* * * 

– Завтра съемок не будет, – говорит Зак, когда Крис выходит из душа. 

– Да ты что, – язвит он. Показывать охватившее его напряжение Крис не хочет, потому что злится: на него за то, что оставил столько следов, на себя за то, дал этому произойти. Он уже перестал обещать себе, что этого никогда не повторится. Повторяется, и с завидной регулярностью. Лучше бы он так бабуле звонил. 

– Серьезно, – кивает Зак, подтверждая свои слова. Крис ему верит, но не желает, чтобы Зак это понял. Он его сейчас просто ненавидит — чтобы не ненавидеть себя. 

– Ну отлично, – зеркалит его кивок Крис, натягивает джинсы резкими движениями, накидывает рубашку и собирается покинуть чужой номер, как вдруг уже было открытую дверь захлопывает знакомая рука, и Зак встает рядом, не давая Крису уйти. 

– Ты был... хорош, – Куинто ведет носом по шее Криса, и он, разъярившись, бьет его в лицо:

– Я не шлюха, чтобы выслушивать такое, – сдерживая эмоции, говорит Крис. Ему не нравится, что Зак задел его. 

– Я со шлюхами не трахаюсь... Твою мать, гримеры меня проклянут, – выдает Зак, прижимая ладонь к носу. Голос его звучит немного гнусаво, и Крис, услышав это, вдруг успокаивается:

– Холодненькое приложи. 

И, решительно нажав на ручку, выходит в коридор. Вслед ему не несется ничего — только дверь с грохотом захлопывается, и это дает Крису ощущение чуть ли не круче недавно испытанного оргазма: в этом раунде, несмотря ни на что, победу одержал он.


End file.
